


Desperation

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Deep Throating, M/M, Morning After Drinking, Taka loves sex as usual, blowjob, not completely edited, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: The band is in the middle of their 2017 America Tour, but since they are back in their second hometown, Taka and Toru cut loose. Taka may have an unhealthy addiction when it comes to Toru.Smut





	Desperation

“Open,” Toru said as he guided his cock to the beautiful face of the man he loved down on his knees for him. He prodded the head at Taka’s bottom lip, smearing translucent fluid over it. Taka trained his eyes on him, shivering in anticipation. “Didn’t you want to suck me off?”

The other man shook his head and jerked away, breaking contact with his dick. A sudden squeak escaped Taka. He folded into a ball, hugging himself.

“You’re doing good.”

Hearing those few words, Taka lifted his head and crawled towards Toru. He placed his hands on his lover’s thighs, spreading them apart before kissing his toned abs. Taka leaned into Toru’s crotch. The musky scent of sex made his head dizzy with a promise of a long and tiring morning. This was what always gave him pleasure. Without realizing, he was already panting from the thoughts of the dick in front of him. He imagined if he were stuffed by it, how tight his chest would feel from the pressure, if he held it heavy in his mouth, how deep it could go and if he kept breathing in the scent, how itchy in arousal he would be in until he couldn’t stand it.

The feel of a hand carding through Taka’s hair snapped him out of his reverie. Toru sighed, looking at him with glazed eyes.

“Suck it,” he said in an encouraging tone.

It sent a tingle up Taka’s spine and he arched into the sensation. He was reminded there was an Aneros toy buried in his ass. The subtle weight was noticeable whenever he moved.

“Don’t you want it?”

He pursed his lips and nodded, still staring at Toru’s hard cock. Taka wanted it. Though it wasn’t exactly that he wanted to suck Toru off right now.

“You’re not going to get what you want by sitting there.” Toru brought a hand to Taka’s cheek, smiling as the man nuzzled his palm. “Even if you play cute, you have to earn it, Takahiro,” he tutted.

A purring noise escaped Taka, fond of the times he was called by his full name. He wanted it badly. He wondered when he’d gotten addicted to the taste. He exhaled, closing his eyes and dove in. A drawn out groan once he engulfed Toru to the hilt spurred him on to hollow his cheeks and run his tongue along the shaft as he pulled back. Taka would breathe in enough air to take Toru’s girth deep in his mouth. He bobbed his head, pleasuring the head while one of his hand rubbed the base and massaged the sacs.

Toru moaned. He lolled his head back, hitting the wall behind. Taka was a sinful creature—luring him in with every move, every look and every sound like it was as natural as breathing. It was a good thing he’d left the sex toy in Taka last night. He couldn’t resist the idea of filling his lover up after that private erotic lap dance.

After their first LA show, Taka had dragged him to his home and into the living room. They were probably drunk out of their minds because all he could recall was Taka strutting around the couch, grinding his hips in his lap and then falling flat on the floor. Toru smacked that ass, a sloppy attempt of a grin on his face. He stripped Taka of his underwear, lubing him up together with the toy and carefully inserted it. Satisfaction drained him to sleep.

The man woke up shocked and horny to the point he was rutting the bedsheets. Toru pretended to be asleep for half an hour, heart pounding in his chest. The sheets rustled noisily as Taka played with the toy inside him. Toru cracked open an eye, finally resigning to see his lover in a desperate state. Immediately, he found a lust filled gaze directed at him. Was Taka masturbating to his sleeping face?

Taka let go of the toy and grabbed his arm. “Toru,” he whined. The hand slid down Toru’s arm and gripped the man’s wrist. “Want it.”

“Want what?” Toru whispered. He saw a moment’s of hesitation dance across Taka’s face and kissed him. 

* * *

 

“Toru, hurry…” Taka begged so prettily. The sweet tone of his voice, the timber wavering in need. He brushed the fringes matted to Taka’s sweaty forehead to the side and wiped the sweat away. He huffed, amused at the other’s impatience.

“Almost,” he said. Toru grabbed the back of Taka’s head and held it still as he lightly thrusted into the mouth. Feeling Taka’s jaw slacken, Toru went on to fuck his mouth. The hotness engulfing him whole and the grazes of teeth caused an indescribable craving to rise in his abdomen. Toru licked his lips, eyes raking over the stretched red flesh taking him and Taka’s shaking form. He hunched forward, both hands massaging the man’s back.

Taka’s body lurched, making Toru’s cock press against the back of his throat. He choked, sputtering noises echoing in the quiet room. He tried to swallow and allow oxygen in, but it suffocated him more.

“Does it feel good?” Toru asked. He continued pumping the prostate massager in and out of Taka at a languid pace. The man responded with a muffled moan. He hissed as nails dug into his thighs and he was about to push Taka when the pain was bordering a cut. Toru snatched Taka’s wrists, held them in place and gave a harsh thrust.

It hit deep in Taka’s throat again and he choked. He cried out, tears streaking his cheeks. Though he was careful, he ended up biting Toru. He saw Toru grimace, but the other didn’t say anything. As an apology, he freed his wrists from Toru’s grip to run his hand along the man’s lower back. A large and warm hand rubbed his face. The gesture melted him and he smiled.

Now that the toy was no longer moving in him, Taka concentrated his efforts into pleasing Toru. He bobbed his head, sucking hard as he drew up the shaft. Every time Toru let out a breathy noise, he would feel himself drip. It was a dirty of him. He understood that yet yearned to be sullied more. Just for Toru. Anything for him. Taka wrapped his arms around Torus waist, opening his throat as Toru’s legs became unsteady.

“Taka…hiro.” Toru forced out his name and groaned loudly. The grip in his hair tightened like the man was going to rip them out by the roots. Taka found himself enjoying that sensation. His own cock twitched and he whined. Toru shoved in one last time and stayed, pulling him close. The substance nearly shot down tract, but used his tongue to push it to the front. Taka’s blood thrummed in his arteries, drummed in his ears as Toru’s cock withdrew from him. Seeing there were traces of come on the edges of his hand, he licked it. He heard a gulp and raised his head.

Toru panted above, a stern expression plastered on him. His thumb traced Taka’s lip and the man opened obediently. Toru shivered, a fierce gaze trained on Taka’s come coated mouth. The white fluid layered like cobwebs, connecting the roof of his mouth and tongue. This belonged to him. He scooped a stray drop on Taka’s chin and Taka’s tongue rolled out to lap it up.

The sensation of hot come spurting in his throat remained as Taka swallowed it. It itched. He was thirsty even though he had just drank Toru’s semen. He scratched at his neck, frustrated. His eyes returned to the softening cock, glistening in his saliva.

“Takahiro?”

The sound of the usual baritone husky in relaxation after release went straight to Taka’s crotch. His hand smoothed over his inner thigh, teasing himself by not touching where he was aching.

“It’s your turn. Let’s get you off,” Toru said and bent, reaching for Taka. A palm lay flat against his chest and before he could speak, Taka’s hooded eyes glazed over by something he couldn’t describe stopped him.

“More.”

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as one shot then cut it short (as usual). A result of combining two ideas I wanted to do.


End file.
